


【7D】回到你与我的 1 8 歲

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *《宇宙之花》的支线剧情，主降*年龄操作有*有一点壳和传（which is 另一篇的主线）和一丢丢九娜*虚构情节与现实无关





	【7D】回到你与我的 1 8 歲

1991

我从会记事起就一直在这片说大不大说小不小的军营长大，不知道父母是谁，更不知道别的亲戚，学校也是不存在于我的生活的词汇，基本的知识都是跟着一个随军的记者学的——后来那个记者去战地取材的时候被炸死了，就没有“学校”这种东西了，不过那也是我15岁的事了。

我永远记得那一天，1991.3.24，黄仁俊没有任何预兆地闯进了六岁的我懵懵懂懂的生活，他被一个军医姐姐牵着手，穿着有些肥大不够合身的工装裤，头发有点乱糟糟的，低着头。姐姐说，这是新来的仁俊，父母在一场瓦斯泄漏事故中双亡了——我怎么知道什么是瓦斯，我只知道抬起头的那张脸是我这辈子见过最漂亮最可爱的脸——他小声地说着“你好”，我愣愣地瞪大眼，点点头，一句话也说不出。

之后和他说了什么我记不得了，后来他就跟着我到处玩，在营地范围内，一个月的年龄差让我们相似，无话不谈，我把我能搞到的所有好吃的好玩的都给他，即使后来东赫，渽民，辰乐和志晟来了，我也一直先想着他（这样是不好的，对不起＞＜），他笑起来两只细长的眼睛会变得弯弯的，和我的眼睛差不多了，但是更可爱，是不是因为他比我小只一点，声音也比我更清更亮，总之虽然他是理论上我们这群小孩中的“大哥”，总是像忙内一样惹人怜爱，

军营的人们也喜欢他，给他新衣服，外国的点心，各种各样的玩具，他每次都抱到宿舍分给我们，把衣服给身材相仿的东赫和辰乐，点心和玩具也给我们，问他他就笑着说“我有很多啦”，他是什么时候学会骗人的，房间里空空的什么也没有嘛……

但是我的思绪总是在各种时间各种场合飘回1991年，不是因为世界上发生过什么大事，而是因为在那个冷的要死风能吹掉半边脸的三月，六岁的李帝努和刚满七岁的黄仁俊相遇了，那时候的李帝努还是个啥也不懂的小屁孩，也在小屁孩仁俊身上明白了什么叫“喜欢”。过了至少半年李帝努才知道前一天是仁俊小朋友的生日，也就是那一天他父母确认死亡的消息传到了他家里，那时候他在邻居家院子里捉蝴蝶。

真是个糟糕透顶的生日，我难过地想。他却乐观地一笑而过，说还有蝴蝶可以捉，邻居还买了蛋糕给他，这个生日还不赖，小小的我就决定以后给他捉一辈子蝴蝶，蝴蝶好可怜，被我这种死脑筋的傻瓜盯上。

小孩子的幸福真的很简单，我隔天就在宿舍后面的花丛里抓到了一只，封在瓶子里郑重地交给正蹲在门口啃橘子的仁俊，他开心地抱住我，在我脸颊上结实地亲了一口。

收音机里放着离我们好像很遥远的新闻，只有一丁点大的李帝努僵在原地，因为一个突然的带着甜橘香气的稚嫩的吻。

Last Summer Whisper

青春期来得可以很慢也很快，照镜子的时候我才发现自己完全不是以前军医姐姐口中的“小团子”了，所有男孩都在“抽条”，还没开始长很多肌肉，但是都高了不少，衣服一直要换，最后东赫干脆每天套着件松松垮垮的T恤出门——当然，被长官训了，狠狠地骂了一遍，强心脏如他也哭哭啼啼地说不出话，被我们取笑了一番，

仁俊也在长高，不过还是比我矮半个头，他从小“橘子”变成了清爽秀气的大男孩，这真是很神奇，喉结是我们中最明显的，脸却是最像少女的——这么说被他听见肯定会被他追着打，哈哈哈，别看他长那样，还挺虎的，是那种敢和正经士兵吵架甚至打架的真男人——“因为我知道军规，他们不能对我动手”他挤着眼笑笑，我仿佛看到了一只精明的狐狸。

夏天来得悄无声息，直到汗止不住地落下，空气里弥漫着知了聒噪的叫声，高温是在屋里开三台电风扇也不太够的程度，我们干脆在楼下搭了简易的竹床，睡在外面，反正有哨兵守岗，没啥好怕的——来自仁俊的原话。

他就躺在我旁边，一双黑漆漆亮晶晶的眼睛看着我，我说你还不睡，他说你不也没有，我闭上眼说，我不容易睡着，你不用“等”我。

“你记得那次亲我吗？”我还是让他“等”了，他不假思索地答“记得啊”。

“故意的？”

“当然了，开心了所以亲一下，自然的感情流露，怎么了？”

真会说，我都要为他喝彩，我盯着他薄薄的湿润的嘴唇，想着，哪一天我也可以亲上去，

“想啥呢”他闭着眼。

“没啥。”

我做了个很模糊的梦，梦里仁俊站在院子的另一头，手里拿着空空的捕蝴蝶网，嘴里在咀嚼什么，橘子？不知道，等我走过去以后他就化成一群亮闪闪的蝴蝶消失了。

梦是反的，我对自己说。

愛野 美奈子

小时候有人从日本带回来几本漫画，我查了下封面上的汉字写的是“美少女战士”，对于尚幼的我们来说长发飘飘的美少女和征战沙场的战士几乎不可能联系到一起，我看了几页就跑去玩泥巴了，只记得那个金发的，脑后别着大红蝴蝶结的漂亮姐姐，渽民说她叫爱野美奈子。

爱与美，水手V，金星战士，爱神的化身，真有意思，我开始瞎想，为什么爱神都一定和神话里一样是女的？我觉得我身边就有个爱神，但是不是丘比特那样的，就是男身的维纳斯，

我看了眼趴在水池边洗头的仁俊，沉思了好一会儿。

他被那群男人压在床上的时候被情欲笼罩的样子更像维纳斯了，爱神不也掌管性吗？爱神自己陷于淫乱的性爱的时候为什么一点也不污秽，反而依然圣洁呢？我没有什么思考的余力，因为马上自己也被按在床上了，后面被当成女人一样使用的滋味真不太好受，不过渐渐地我们也习惯了，东赫说“假装在和喜欢的人做就好了”，他心里喜欢的那个人是谁呢，无所谓了，我知道我心里那个人就好了。

那个人心里有想着我吗，我自以为是地想。

我后来觉得是有的，不过和我的情感大概不太一样，晚上大家都睡了，他不知什么时候钻到我的被窝里，我吓得差点叫出声，被他捂住嘴，“我就是有点冷，你不要激动”这句安抚对我来说怎么更像煽风点火，总之我抱住他的时候不合时宜地就这么硬了，尴尬地往后缩，他却贴得更紧了。

“都是大男人，害羞什么？我没关系的”

看不透，相处了将近十年也看不懂他，我一晚上没睡，下身就这么一直顶着他，他竟然还睡得香的不得了，爱神也有迟钝的一面吗？还是装的？

第二天我一起来就跑到洗手间自行解决了，脑子里仍然是他黑暗中闪闪发亮的眼睛和缠在我腿上的比一般男生细长一些的腿，李帝努活了十几年怎么也想不到自己真的会对一个男人产生性冲动吧，真可笑，但是又一点也不可笑。

那毕竟是我的爱神啊。

DARLING

十五岁生日我许愿和黄仁俊永远在一起，他十六岁生日的时候我就和他表白了，不能空着手，就送了他一大束辰乐和志晟集市上抱回来的百合花，白色的，和他很配，他一开始愣了一下，然后撇撇嘴，

“我以为我们一直都是恋人来着。”

？

从什么时候……？？

黄仁俊的出其不意，你永远想不到。

隐藏的恋情浮出水面以后每天我俩都腻腻歪歪的，忍无可忍的渽民勒令我们必须分床睡，不然“动静太大了吵着两个小朋友了”——事实是我们根本没有做过，罗渽民净说些不着边际的话逗我们，不过仁俊好像不太在意，第二天就睡回自己的床了。

“知道为啥嘛，”他后来说，“我怕我的床被充公。”

害，我的男朋友真有意思，我要是有他一半有意思该多好，我胡乱地想。

我思春期的无处发泄的欲望最后还是爆发了，也不算爆发，就那天在宿舍后面看到仁俊裸着上身在洗衣服的时候有点……他应该不大高兴，衣服洗的好好的到一半被我突然拉过去一顿又是亲又是抱，丢下一句“回房间”就不吭声了，我把他拦腰抱起抱回无人的房间，他还是一样瘦，和我的块头比起来差别也太明显了，可是我也喜欢，爱神大人不需要一身横肉，只需要负责貌美如花就好了，

他叫的特别好听，这么说有点怪，比派对上好听一百倍也不止，听得出真的很快乐吧，我也快乐了，可我只能发出狼一般的低吼，不太好听，仁俊的嗓子唱歌一定很好听，我就不一定了，说起来没怎么听他唱过歌，什么时候一定要让他给我们唱唱，

“想听你唱歌”结果我直接说出来了。

“好啊？”他看了我一眼，仿佛我在问什么没必要问的问题。

仁俊睡了以后我想去把衣服洗了，发现东赫坐在板凳上正认真地搓洗着，一脸茫然地回过头。我又要混账发言了，我一直在说仁俊仁俊的，李东赫也是我心头的宝贝，我有时候过分爱护仁俊，但是总是可以和东赫自在地玩，有什么秘密也和他说，比如我喜欢仁俊。他还真像个小红娘一样帮我处处留心，要么就是恨铁不成钢地拍打我，问我为什么还不告白，像个怂包一样。

我对待他像对待一个年纪过大的弟弟——因为只比我小两个月，渽民和两个更小的小朋友也是我爱的弟弟，但是对东赫的情感有那么点特殊，不是恋人也不仅仅是朋友…有点像，

渽民和仁俊。渽民对这位大哥莫名的充满怜爱，对他比我对他还要肉麻，还喜欢揉仁俊的脸，当然几乎没有得逞过。不过他本来就喜欢卖萌撒娇逗我们开心，大家都习惯了，有一次我问渽民，是不是喜欢仁俊，他低头想了会儿，说没有，不是那种喜欢。你说这人也够奇怪的。

来说说辰乐和志晟。我们常一起提他们两个，应该是营地里关系最亲密的两个朋友，志晟在除了体型的各种方面和辰乐比都是个小孩子，但是只要和辰乐有关的事情时就会认真起来，辰乐给我们的第一印象是很白，像个小王子，因为遗弃他的家很有钱，小小年纪就有贵族气质，后来发现他和我们一样，就是普通的爱笑爱玩的小孩，说起来他被遗弃的理由我们总是一阵唏嘘，他很久以前说过，是“家里请的风水师说自己会克死父母必须送走”，要是爱自己会这么听信外人的话？不值得。我们想，迷信真害人。他后来一脸轻松地提到，即使自己走了，双亲在两年后的一次恐怖袭击中还是丧命了。命运哪有这么容易躲避。

我很佩服，换做我也不会这么容易接受自己突然从凤凰变麻雀的命运，辰乐不愧是辰乐，“是天才啊”学习不太好的志晟每次都这么说，然后辰乐就揉揉他的头，“我们志晟也是天才啊，跳舞天才。”这话没错，志晟的舞跳的真的很好，不在这里的话应该可以成为很棒的舞者，不，现在也是很棒的舞者了。

我常想，要是我爱着的这群傻小子们各自继续自由美好精彩纷呈的人生是不是会更好，但是这样我们可能就无法相遇了吧——谁知道，说不定我们无论如何都是注定要相聚的，我不想什么散是满天星，只要聚是一团火就好了——马上成年的李帝努怎么还在想这些有的没的。害。

我不怎么信神，但是如果有神明在上，就请保佑我亲爱的小子们都好好的，都过上花一样美好的生活吧。

Rendezvous

辰乐不是韩国人——名字就不像，我也是见到他一个多礼拜以后看到他以前的中文出生证才知道的，他家是中国的音乐产业的富商，在韩国和其他国家买了房子，结果把好不容易生出来的宝贝儿子丢了，怎么有这么奇怪的事情——辰乐自己说，风水师的胡话是一方面，另一方面他是他老爹和一个不知名的舞女生的私生子，这才是他被遗弃的真正原因。

“所以哪怕这两个人死了，我也分不到家产，噢想起来了，他们死了以后被举报洗钱逃税，财产都充公了，哈哈哈”

什么“私生子”“洗钱”“逃税”？小小的我当然一个词也听不懂，比我才大一岁的辰乐怎么懂这么多，该说不愧是有钱人家长大的孩子嘛，但是在其他方面他和我们也没什么区别，喜欢吃粗点心，喜欢到音像店和我们合租碟片，对奢侈品不感冒……唯一把他和我们区别开来的大概是他的唱歌实力，在篝火晚会听过一次的我们都相信他在维也纳舞台上表演过的事了。大发。

我对自己的身世却一无所知，不知道是爹娘过世了还是，被扔了，这个不重要，我们六个人哪个不是这样来到军营的，某种意义上悲剧反而成了我们在一起的契机，其实未尝不是好事——

暴风成长的朴志晟也没有想到，和自己一起玩大的钟辰乐最后成了自己心头的明珠，不过一年多前，我还在听着哥哥们扯的荤段子想着以后可不可以遇见个漂亮可爱相伴终生的美少女，结果“女”猝不及防地变成了“男”，终生我不知道，至少在现在，我想和辰乐谈恋爱，虽然我俩都是男的，不过也不要紧吧，你看帝努哥和仁俊哥不也都是男的，嗯，

辰乐倒是一副啥也不知道的样子，跟以前一样笑嘻嘻地带我去军营的各个角落遛弯，直到有一天晚上我们训练晚了，直接睡在了长官隔壁屋。我梦到一个皮肤特别特别白像欧洲人的男孩子，坐在圆木上，穿着白衬衫，回头看我，那张脸是从未见过的女孩儿般的漂亮脸蛋，我有点遗憾，一是因为是梦，二是因为这个人不是辰乐，

我慢慢走近他，他的皮肤真白啊，这就是仁俊哥说的“肤如凝脂”吗？太神奇了，感觉戳一下可以变透明，像水晶又像果冻，我坐在他身后轻轻挽住他，他没反抗，圆圆的漆黑的后脑勺对着我，接着我做了一件令我自己都大跌眼镜的事：

我突然扒开他的衣服，像品尝一块奶油蛋糕一样，对着他的脖子，颈窝，胸口，胸脯，一顿狂亲，亲到后来不知道是吸还是舔了，原本洁白的皮肤被亲的一片通红——他竟然还是没反抗，只是轻声呻吟着，我吓了一大跳，因为这声音和辰乐的一模一样，我抬起头想吻他，却发现自己怎么也动不了了，再一睁眼就醒过来了，对着天花板大口喘着粗气。

辰乐安静地睡在我旁边，睫毛弯弯的垂着，看上去和梦里的男孩一点儿也不像，但是为什么那男孩会发出辰乐的声音？我低头一看我还梦遗了，真的是青春期的梦啊。这个奇怪的春梦我到现在还记得，依旧不敢告诉任何人，除了疑惑更多的是罪恶感，朴志晟在梦里猥亵了他的从小玩到大的好友，啧啧，好丢人，我经常闭上眼就听见脑子里有这样的声音。怎么办啊。

东赫哥给我出了主意，“做噩梦？”他咬了口米肠，“那就跟本尊道歉吧，他会理解的”

这样啊，虽然听着并不靠谱，但是我觉得我就试一试吧，第二天我找对面楼的哥哥买了一包牛奶糖和一包薯片，递给在洗萝卜的辰乐，他一脸茫然，“要我帮什么忙？”以为我有求于他啊……我犹豫了好一会儿还是开口了，一股脑地把之前准备好的台词说了出来。

“……就是这样，我觉得很抱歉，希望辰乐可以原谅我”

我郑重其事地说，他愣愣地听了会儿，竟然噗嗤一声笑了。

果然这样太傻太幼稚了吧！！李东赫就知道唬我！！

“哈哈哈哈哈哈就这事啊，我还以为怎么了……”他抹掉笑出来的眼泪，“没关系啊，我原谅你，谁都会做这种梦的……

“不过你知道我做过更过分的梦吗，说出来你不要生气”

“啥？”

“我梦见我和志晟做爱了，像派对上狗丘八对我们做的那样”

…

再过十年我都会迷惑，怎么傻到完全没发现辰乐也对我有意思。我也发现了我的没什么用的预言才能，因为我们真的在一根圆木上做爱了，他咬着嘴忍耐呻吟的样子和梦里那个人的神情简直毫无二致，也太神奇了，我也如愿以偿亲到了他软软的嘴，明明都是男生，为什么辰乐的嘴唇可以这么软？亲着好舒服……最后我和他都射在无辜的木头上，他像小猫咪一样呜咽着趴在我肩头，白皙光滑的身体靠在我黄皮肤的身体上，即使是这种时候我也觉得他是那个高贵的小王子，我何德何能在这里占有了他，就像波塞冬和美杜莎，被众神看着也……对不起，我的比喻一点也不好，只是一下子想不到更贴切的了，辰乐应该是雅典娜或者缪斯那样的，为啥我想的都是女神……但是有什么关系呢，普世的美是不分性别的，

问我们为什么爱上对方？不知道，说不出理由，就是喜欢，很奇怪吧？其实也不奇怪，有些事情是不需要深究出什么理由的，也不是科学，对吧？只要我喜欢辰乐，辰乐喜欢我，这就够了。别的都不要紧。

回到你与我的 1 8 歲

Can't you say

你会不会说

懐かしいけど

我很怀念

Won't you see

你又会不会想起

戻りたくないそんあ季節

那个再也不愿回首的季节

It's just my memories

那都只是我的记忆

今がHappy days一番好きよ

现在最喜欢开心的日子

Feelin' yes 不思議なくらい

甚至是 不可思议地喜欢

私らしく ただ

活出我自己的样子

仁俊和帝努说，我是头脑发热了才同意马克哥的逃跑的提案，不冷静的样子一点儿也不像我——他们还是不太懂我，我其实一直都不太冷静，是怎么觉得我一直很冷静很沉稳的……

先讲讲我的光辉史——逗你的，没那么厉害。我算是六个人里最幸运？的，因为我还有远房亲戚，虽然后来不怎么（也没办法）联系了，我刚到军营一年后那家亲戚家的儿子来看我，叫金廷祐，因为在整个家族同辈排行第九经常被叫做“小九”，他比我大几岁，个子却高挺多，脸还是可可爱爱的，像个小狗狗，我叫他哥，他塞给我一包零食，说不用这样，叫他廷祐或者小九就行了，我懵懂地点点头。

结果这是我们第一次也是最后一次见，后来听说他他已经去军队通信部门服役了，几乎没办法联系上。这段刚萌芽的友情也就暂告一段落了。也没什么大不了，我还有军营里这帮天才小朋友们，日子多快乐。

所以我想着，有一天一定要和他们一起逃离这个无自由的灰暗压抑的地方，可是靠我们自己的力量远远不够，所幸遇到了过来取材的天才小记者马克哥——他的责任感甚至强过一众来过的正式记者，这让我惊愕不已，原来我们国家的新闻业还是有救的，只要有马克哥这样的人——总之我们制定了几个计划，挑了长官都不在的一天实施了。

我一大早就换好衣服，伪装成给营地提供蔬果的农户，举着铲子一路敲晕了好几个守卫，其他人往外面的公路上跑，去和马克哥会合，我说我断后吧，你们先赶紧走，又打晕了几个士兵——都有好好训练吗，为什么这么不堪一击，这样怎么上战场……我突然不太开心地想虽然新闻业还有救，但是我们的军队是不是没救了。

“渽民！！”

“？”

听见有人叫我，结果是仁俊，他一定要和我一起留下来，理由是他是大哥，必须垫后，我拗不过他，结果他不知道是昨天没吃饭还是怎么的，就直接在拉水果的卡车上晕倒了，

这还行不行了，幸好帝努回来看看情况，顺便就把仁俊带走了。

“你还不走吗？”帝努问我。

“马上，让我把这一片的都解决了再说，给你们多争取点时间”搞得我像什么英雄一样。

帝努什么也没说，捏了下我的手就抱着仁俊匆匆离开了。我站在屋子正中央，提着铲子和手枪，活像个游击队的民兵。

我被几个人打了几下，手上腿上都出现了淤青和伤口，也管不上了，拿绷带随便缠上就完事，东赫带着辰乐从后面提前走了，仁俊和帝努也出去了，还有一个，

志晟，

我几乎找遍了每个角落，也没看见志晟，刚才的乱斗里这小子一定要大显身手，显什么，人都显没了，我就差蹲在门口大哭了，被东赫拉走了，上了车以后我一脸悲壮，大家也一脸难过，没有六个完整的逃出来，这样的逃亡还有什么意义，志晟还活着吗？为什么找不到？…………

醒过来的仁俊安慰我说不是我的错，抱着我拍着我的背，被帝努看了几眼也没在意，我整个人还是像泄气的气球一样蔫吧吧的缓不过劲，这时候辰乐怎么反而是最冷静的那个？丢了他的小情人他怎么还有心情和马克哥道英哥聊天……我觉得很奇怪，但是也不敢问，心情低落到极点，东赫说笑话我也听不进去。

18岁这么戏剧化，其实还蛮有意思的，刨除不好的部分，我的青春也算没有白活，另外五个人和马克哥的也是，以后说起来也可以吹好一阵——看看吧，这几个小毛孩从黑暗的军营里奋力逃出来了，还上了新闻，还让军队整改了好一番，多厉害啊，几个人能有这种经历，

更戏剧化的是那天在原来的营地找到志晟，我恨不得当场揪住他揍一顿，你小子让我们担心了六年多！！我端详了他一阵，真是，好好长大了，变黑了也更加帅气了，舞跳的也更好了，辰乐有他这么个男朋友真是有福气……我不禁又想到小九哥，他现在好吗，以前真不该拒绝他亲我，说不定我现在也是有主的人嘞——开玩笑的。

“对了，渽民哥，我们连有个搞电报的廷祐哥，说认识你，啥时候你俩见一面吧？”

♪收 音 機♪

仁俊和我上班的车间只隔了一面墙，我也每天想他想得不得了，回到家第一件事就是找他，热一碗汤饭，然后调好收音机，和他靠在沙发上边吃边聊天。

窗外的桦树长得特别高了，多了好几个鸟巢，收音机里放着新闻，偶尔有听不懂语言的好听的歌，后来才知道有汉语的也有日语的，还有英语的，有时候还能听见马克哥的声音，他变成了有名的优秀的记者，常上电台节目，这时候所有人都会叼着勺子围过来，饭都顾不上吃。

最不好意思的还是东赫，马克哥老是提到他，说他是“我在军营最亲密的朋友，也是我决定曝光一切的动力，”我们就“哦——————”的起哄，他最后干脆捂着脸跑进厨房了，引得一阵哄笑。

“还有什么要对东赫说的吗？”

“嗯……也是对仁俊，帝努，渽民，辰乐，志晟说的。感谢，让我遇见你们，那几个月我非常快乐……

“希望你们今后也要一直快乐下去，做自己想做的事，最重要的就是要快乐……

“然后……东赫，一起幸福吧。”

我偷偷地亲一口仁俊，他吃吃地笑起来，大家一齐望向脸涨得通红的东赫，他的语气带着一点点气恼，也好可爱，

“知道了，这个傻瓜………”

————————————终————————————


End file.
